An LED power supply is generally packaged in a metal housing. During the assembly and use, to meet the requirement of US UL safety certification, a junction box with metal housing is disposed outside the power module to protect the input/output wire. In practical use, this will increase the cost, and also increase the difficulty of structural design.
Conventionally, to solve the problem of high cost, the input/output wire of the LED power supply is completely packaged in a big iron box. However, this can increase the temperature of the use environment for power module, worse the working environment for power module, and shorten the supply life of LED power supply.